Memoirs Of A Hunter POSSESSION
by J. Fait
Summary: Before the War, before the RoundUp, before the virus, hunters had problems of their own. This is one of those problems. This is a part of the Memoirs of a Hunter series. Full summary inside! R&R!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**; The Winchester's are not my creation, I simply enjoy the pleasure of their company. Any quotes from a book or books are from the Kay Hooper, _Special Crime Unit Novels_ or Jim Butcher's _Dresden Files_. Quote will be in _Italics._ Spells are from the Charmed universe, also to which I have no claim. I simply changed or add things to the spells to make it work for the purpose of this story.

**Possession **

Before the War, before the Round-Up, before the virus, had problems of their own.

This is a part of the Memoirs of a Hunter series. There was simply just too much to put into one book. So as time went on and I actually remembered some of the thing we Winchester's went through, I wrote them down as a collection of memories. This is one of those memories.

It was shortly after Sam and I slept together for the first time. Dean had gone out again and this time he brought back a hunt, a hunt that would require all of us. I was doubtful. Dean didn't have a lot of information, just that a person had been attacking women somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada. But from the information Dean got from Ash, it was a possessed person. The women's bodies had been mangled, torn apart, raped and left out in the open for someone to find. So far there had been 19 women. Yet despite all the bodies, there was no evidence. None, nada, zip, zero. The police were stunned. So we headed down to Las Vegas to see what we could do, that is where this particular story begins.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"So," I said from the back seat of the Impala. "Explain to me how we are getting into the investigation." Dean smiled his sly devilish smile.

"Ash intercepted a call from the local police department, heading for Quantico, Virginia. They were calling for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Ash took the call and called me." Sam and I looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Ash can do that?" Sam asked. Both of us realizing the severity of what was about to happen, legally, anyway. Dean nodded.

"Guy's a certifiable genius." Dean said. That cocky grin still on his face.

"He is also certifiably insane." I muttered, returning my attention to the files I had been given.

"ID's?" Sam asked. Dean's smile grew wider. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced three very official ID's. "What…?" Sam asked, looking them over. He handed me the one with my pictures.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Ash." Dean confirmed.

The trip took us about three days. Dean pulled over just outside the county limits.

"Time to get pretty." He said, throwing me a female business suite. I changed quickly while Sam held a towel up for me. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and put on the thin rimmed glasses so that I matched my picture to a 'T'. Sam and Dean both changed. Neither one of **them** had to wear glasses! We were a sight to see, walking into the police department like we owned the damn place. I was in a blue button up shirt, tucked into form fitting female business pants. I was in combat boots, a boot knife secured in them, my gun, badge, spare magazines, tazer, and set sets of handcuffs spared out over my belt. Sam and Dean looked like the typical Hollywood FBI agents. White button-up shirts, black slacks, black tie, black shinny shoes, shoulder holsters for their guns, badges and spare magazines.

"C -- can I help you?" asked the petite blonde behind the desk, she was failing miserably at hiding the fact that she found us intimidating.

"I am Special Agent Mulder with the BAU." Dean flipped open his badge and handed it to the young lady. "This is Special Agent Scully," He pointed to me. "And Special Agent Fox." Sam nodded in acknowledgement. The girl looked up at him is disbelief. She was sure it had to been a joke. I watched her look around for the hidden cameras.

"Miss?" I stepped forward. "We were requested by this office, so if you don't mind we would like to get to work." I gently took Dean's ID and handed it back to him. She nodded and paged the Detective's in charged. I turned at the sound of an opening door and was greeted by two young gentlemen.

"Special Agent Jaylynn Scully?" asked the taller of the two. I nodded stepping forward and extending my hand. I noted that the other Detective stifled a laugh.

"I understand the connotations of my name and the phenomena that stirred a nation. But I am very real and I am here to help you with your case." I stated, keeping a straight face the entire time.

"I am Detective Nike Morgan." Said the one still holding my hand. "And this is Detective William Patrick." I released Morgan's hand and shook Patrick's.

"These are my fellow Agents, Dean Mulder." Dean shook their hands. "And Sam Fox." Sam too shook their hands.

"Follow me please." Morgan motioned for us to follow. I walked beside him and took in all the details he was sharing. "The CSI team was positive that it was the same killer every time. The markings, patterns and MO were all the same. Bu they can't find any physical evidence." I smiled slightly.

"That is why we're here." I said, motioning to Dean and Sam. The Detective's looked confused. "We will find the psychological evidence left behind." Morgan looked at me with a new emotion in his eyes. The suspicion was gone; it had been replaced by gratefulness.

"Good. I am getting really tired of finding dead girls." Morgan said, focusing down the hall to the meeting room. I had a feeling he was not old enough to be the father of any of the victims, but judging by the wedding band around his finger, I had no doubt that he was happily married with a child at home. We entered the meeting room and introductions went around. I will not burden you with all of their names, mostly because I can not remember all of them myself. Again there was stifled laughter. I smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I understand that the phenomena that occurred from 1992 through 2002 has made our names something associated with the paranormal, the unexplained and aliens." Laughter rung through the room. "But I assure you that our results are quite real. As are we." A serious silence over took the room. "Together we will catch this killer and stop him." There was a small round of applause and then it was down to work. Sam, Dean and I were giving a room all to ourselves. We were also giving the full cases, evidence and all that jazz.

It was well after dark before we left the station. We walked to the car and drove to the hotel that the department had offered. The department had expected all males so they only got on room with two beds. Once I arrived they began working extra hard to work with the hotel management to get a second room close to the original one. I told them it was not necessary, but they insisted. Besides, that meant that Dean would get a room all to himself. Which is better and we all knew it. After all, Dean was Dean. We arrived at the Imperial Palace and Dean let out a whistle.

"These guys sure don't skimp out." We walked in and up to the front desk. We were on the same floor, our rooms right next to each other with and adjoining door. "Are the rooms sound proof?" Of course that question came from Dean. The lady behind the desk eyed Dean.

"No entirely sound proof, sir, but if you were to be noisy it would not impede upon your neighbors." Dean smiled his most dashing smile and nodded in thanks. A bellhop took our duffel bags and escorted us to our rooms. He explained where everything was to us as we rode the elevator to the 23rd floor. Heights. Yuck. I am not a bug fan of heights. The bellhop put our stuff in the rooms that had been assigned. I tipped him and after he left we proceeded to rearrange accordingly. After we were all settled, Sam called down to the front desk to get a 530 wake-up call everyday. Dean groaned at the thought. He was never much of a morning person.

"Alright guys." I said. "I am sure we got as far as we could today. We should get some rest. I have a feeling this hunt could take a long time." Dean looked like he was about to protest.

"I know Dean. We are in the city of sin and we should enjoy it." He clicked his mouth shut.

"Dean, if you want to check things out, go ahead. Just remember you have to ready to work tomorrow morning, bright and early." Sam said. Dean sighed in defeat. He knew, as well as we did, that if he went out he wouldn't get back until well after dawn. He went into his room and shut the adjoining door behind him. Sam turned to me. I had wrapped myself in a hug and was looking out the window across the vast sea of shimmering lights.

"Jay?" he asked.

"He is out there right now, Sam." Sam put his hands of my shoulders, gently massaging them.

"He has some girl out there. I can feel it." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"She is terrified. Cold. Confused." Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"We won't be able to save her. It is too late." Sam just held me and that women's fear and terror flooded over me.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_I have no idea where I am. Was the thought running through my head. I opened my eyes and was greeted by an even dark place then the one I had just been in. I moved slightly, finding my hands bound together by a thick rope. My heart jumped into a higher gear. I could feel something cold and hard under my back. At least now I knew I was facing up. I could breathe freely, I didn't have a gag and I was not blind folded. _

"_Hello Participant." Boomed a voice. That voice sounded so familiar. The intensity of his voice and the feedback from the unseen speakers caused my head to hurt. I covered my ears to protect them against the squeal. _

"_I choose you to take part in my little game." Now I was really scared. _

"_I have injected you with a deadly virus. One that can be neutralized, but only with the anti-virus." I felt panic bubbling deep inside me. "You are in a 150 square foot building. The anti-virus is hidden through out this building. Find it and inject yourself and you get to live. Don't and you die." There was a evil chuckle. I was able to calm down long enough to see a red flashing light. A camera no doubt. Sick fuck. He was recording this. I did the best thing that came to find. I extended my middle finger and pointed it in the general direction of the camera. _

"_Now, now…. Where are your manners?" Night vision. _

"_What did I do to you?" I heard my voice and realized it was not actually mine. I became very confused. There was a tusking sound. _

"_You are wasting time love. Everything you need is somewhere in this building. All you have to do is find it." There was a loud click, like he had hung up the microphone. I slowly got up, feeling the rush of blood to my head and promptly fell over. Something metal slid across the floor and me. I reach frantically for it. A knife? I used the knife to cut the rope off my hands, cutting myself a few times in the process. I could feel the warmth of the blood running down my arms. I grimaced in pain and slowly stood, feeling my way across the walls. I found a door and slowly opened it, stepping back. I had seen the SAW trilogy. Maybe this guys was some kind of freaky fan of Jigsaw. That thought chilled my to the bones. Once the door had swung open there was this foul stench. I covered my nose and mouth. I felt along the wall for a light switch. Once I found it I flicked it on and immediately wished I hadn't. The room was filled with rotting corpses. I let out a startled scream and stumbled backward. I scrambled to close the door. Then I saw it. A syringe, dangling back a string above the dead center of the room. No pun intended. I studied the room and found hand and foot holds all the way around. What the hell was this guy up to? I put the knife in my back pocket and slowly began to make my way toward the syringe. Slowly but surely I went up and to the side, then up again. I could feel the virus beginning to take a hold of my system. I climbed at least once a day to de-stress from work, so this should have been easy for me. But I knew all too well what happens when a virus is introduced into your system. I reached the string and pulled it too me. My whole body had begun to shake with effort as I hung upside down from the ceiling. I grabbed the syringe and placed it gently in my mouth. I was in no shape to inject myself right there. So I made my way across the remaining ceiling and down the wall to the door. Once my feet were solidly on the ground I use my belt to tie off my arm and produced a plump vein in my arm. I pushed the needle through the skin, feeling the slight sting and then into the vein. I depressed the plunger and removed the belt. It was like liquid ice water running through my veins. Before I could react, everything went dark. I froze, sensing my surroundings. I was still standing. I could still smell the corpuses. What the hell had happened? I should have known it was going to be too easy. _

"_Congratulations." Came a voice from behind me. I felt someone seize my arms and pull me roughly against them. _

"_You will not die from the virus." His voice was rough and he was gripping me so hard I was beginning to bruise. _

"_But by now, I am sure you noticed something else. Something more …. sexual in that serum you injected yourself with." I gulped. He was right. Just the feeling of being so close to him was making my blood run hot. _

"_Wha…" was all I could get out before he ran a hand over my stomach. _

"Ecstasy." He whispered. "It heightens all things." The panic was back the moment I felt it. Cold steel running down my arm. I struggled to cry out, but his hand clasped over my throat and all that came out was a strangled moan. He shoved my roughly to the ground and forced himself on top of me. I felt his cutting away the scrubs I had been wearing. Exposing me.

"I am going to enjoy this." Then he shoved himself inside me. I cried out in pain and continued to scream as he began to cut at my flesh. I clawed and fought as much as I could, the ecstasy was giving everything he did exaggerated sensations. I could feel everything. The blade cutting at me, the feel of racking at him with my fingers, the warmth of my own blood, the cold floor and the feeling of him… of him plunging into me. It felt like sand paper rubbing inside me. I knew then that I was going to die. I began to fight harder, to no avail. He reached down with on of his hands and began to rub my clit. I stopped moving. That felt too good for words. My mind screamed at me, this is not good, he is killing me. But it felt good. He continued his movements until I cam. There was no sound, just intense spasms that took over my body. But he never stopped moving, not once. He had stopped cutting me, I knew that much and the blinding pleasure subsided. There was something new, something that I didn't want to think about. His hands around my neck, cutting off my air flow. I felt my lungs cry for air, I began to struggle again.

"That's it love, squirm for me." He hissed.

I shot straight out of bed screaming. I was drenched in a cold sweat. Sam rushed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He reached for me and recoiled in shock when I slashed at him with my nails in blind terror.

"Jay?" his voice was full of concern. I paused and took a moment to assess where I was. Hotel room, Sam in a towel, FBI ID's on the nightstand, business suites hanging up. Right. I put my hands down and Sam took me him his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me. I need the reassurance that this was real. I could feel his muscles flew defensively, gripping me tighter. I could feel the water dripping from his hair on to me. This was real.

"What was that?" he asked, I knew I felt clammy. There was no doubt.

"Let's get in the shower and I will explain it to both of you over breakfast." Sam nodded and we got into the warm shower. But I still felt cold.

Dean and Sam sat across the table from me, just looking in disbelief. I had just finished explaining to them what I had seen. The guys looked down at the mostly eaten breakfast and pushed the plates away. No sooner had I finished telling them did our pages go off. The LVPD had given us pagers. I dialed to number and got Morgan.

"We'll be right there." I stood up putting money on the table. Sam and Dean stood up looking at me.

"They found another one." We locked and loaded and were off to meet the Detectives in the suburbs.

The entire street was blocked off. We got out of the Impala and walked up to the line, signed in and walked through the perimeter. The Detectives were waiting for us.

"We didn't let anyone touch the scene. We wanted you to see it first." Morgan said. I nodded in thanks.

"Camera please." I said to the CSI's waiting around. I was handed a camera. I put on gloves and began to work. It had been a while since I had done this for the FBI but it was basic muscle memory. Everyone gave me my space, thankfully. I could feel Dean and Sam watching me with curious eyes. They knew that I had worked for the FBI before Jacob was killed. But that was all they knew. They didn't know what I did exactly. I sighed and touched the forehead of the victim and saw a brief flash of the dream I had last night.

"She was nurse." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How can you tell?" Patrick asked. I grabbed a pair of tweezers from the CSI kit that had been set next to me and pulled out a piece of shredded cloth. I showed it to him. He still looked confused.

"Light green. Trauma nurse scrubs." I said, placing the evidence into a bag. I sealed it, initialed it, dated it and put the time.

"Clean it up and run fiber analysis." I had avoided actually looking at the women's face. But now I had too. It was frozen in terror, pain and pleasure. This woman had died in one of the worst ways. Whoever this guy was, he thrived on pain. By causing it or watching it. He was the kind of guy who would watch snuff films and get off on it. I paused for a moment and looked over the body.

"I need you to roll this over." I looked at the coroner. He nodded and knelt down close to the body and pulled it toward him. I shook my head in disbelief. I took the camera and took a picture of it. I handed the camera back to the CSI who had given it to me. I stripped off the gloves and threw them away. I couldn't take any more. I had seen many ugly things in my life, but this was just sick. I motioned for the CSI team to take over.

"What was it?" Morgan asked.

"It said, 'Let's Play a Game'." I said, using the sanitize in my pocket. I rubbed my hands together and turned around to watch the CSI's work like busy little bees.

"Let's Play a Game?" Asked Dean. I nodded.

"He is creating his own little game show." I said, not taking my eyes off the CSI's.

"I would be willing to bet that where ever this takes place, he records it. Then he will watch it over and over and over, reliving the thrill." Sam shook his head.

"He takes these people and puts them into his world, leaving them defenseless. I will meet with coroner for the autopsy, if you don't mind me stand in." I looked at Patrick and Morgan.

"I will be in there with you since I am the lead investigator." Morgan said. I nodded, watching the body being loaded on to a gurney in a body bag.

"Well, let's leave the processing to the team." Patrick ushered us out. We all met up at the department later. The body was in prep and while we waited I entered the commonalties into the computer. It was disgusting that another human could do this to another human. I had seen gruesome scenes in my short time with the FBI, put this was the worst. Ash said it had looked demonic, but the more I found, the more it looked like your run of the mill signature killer. Which was dangerous enough without the demon boost. Sam handed me a cup of tea and placed his hand on the back of my neck as we watched the computer run through the crime data bases.

"Scully?" Morgan poked his head in the door. I turned around.

"Coroner is ready." I nodded and handed the tea back to Sam.

"I'll be back. You don't want to see this." I squeezed Sam's hand and walked out. Once we were out of ear shot Morgan looked at me.

"You two?" he asked, motioning back in the general direction of Sam. I nodded.

"Dangerous, isn't it?" He inquired.

"You have no idea." I said, a slight smile on my lips.

"Then why?" He watched me carefully. I sighed.

"One can not help who the heart longs for." He nodded, something told me he understood. We arrived in the autopsy room. The body had been cleaned of all the dried blood. All the gashes and wounds were now like red ribbons across marble. I sighed and put on gloves.

"May I?" I asked the doctor, he looked at me, slightly impressed. I grabbed the camera and began to work. First the torso.

"These were made while she was pinned down by some weight greater than her own." The two men just watched me.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked. I looked up.

"No defensive wounds." I stated.

"What about these?" Morgan asked, pointing to the small gashes along her wrists. I took pictures and explained.

"She was bound by a thick rope, note the bruising." I said, tracing a finger along the bruises. "The cuts are from her trying to remove the bonds with little to no light or visibility." I paused, taking a picture of her hands.

"These marks are from clinging to something." I motioned to the small scratches on the tips of her fingers.

"Rocks or something of that nature." I said. I paused, that was scary.

"No fingernails, freshly trimmed." I said, taking out my notes that I had already written down.

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"It means that after he abducted her and sedated her, he clipped and filed down her nails. He knew all along what he was going to do to her. Any women, no matter how weak, would be clawing like a wild cat if they were being cut and raped. He doesn't want to give you anything but they bodies." I said, looking at Morgan.

"That would explain the vaginal swabs." I looked at the Doctor. "Negative for any human fluids." I sighed.

"Let me guess, bleach?" I asked, the Doctor nodded. "Any particular kind?" He shook his head.

"Generic." _Damn, dead end._ "Sodium Hypoclorite. More specifically Chlorine Dioxide." He paused, waiting to see if I was going to say anything.

"Specifically used for bleaching organic matters." I nodded jotting down notes.

"The rape was incredibly violent." Doctor went on. "It seems that she was still alive when he washed her out." I cringed. Ouch.

"The lacerations in the vaginal cavity were indicative of the violence. I found fragments of foreign substances in the lacerations as well." Morgan's set his jaw in a tight line. I knew that look. That was the same look that all guys got when any member of the female sex was injured, kidnapped or killed. That was the look of 'I am going to kill the bastard'.

"Like what?" I asked, not really wanting to know. The good Doctor swallow thickly.

"Like broken glass, splinters and some of the lacerations were so smooth, they had to have been from a sharpened object. Like a knife or something similar." Morgan stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, this is going to be a hard case to deal with. Considering the fact that I was the only female working on the case.

"What about the multiple bruises?" I asked, pointing to the bruising on her sternum and neck.

"He … uh…" The doctor wiped sweat from his brow. "He strangled her, preformed CPR to bring her back." I froze, staring at the doctor.

"He would kill her while he raped her, then bring her back to rape her again." The doctor explained. He shuddered and turned away from me. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If this is bothering you, I can stop and read your report." I said to the doctor. He nodded.

"It is slightly awkward speaking in these terms with a female, considering…" he glanced down at our Jane Doe. I nodded.

"I have my pager if you find anything interesting." I left the room and found Morgan leaning against a doorway not far from the room.

"I'm sorry." He said. "That was very unprofessional." I nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not offended." I reassured him.

"I am sure you don't see this kind of stuff all the time." He nodded.

"You do?" He asked, fighting the emotions that were dancing on his face.

"More than I'd like." I said, sighing.

"I don't envy you." He said.

"If you did, I would be worried." We laughed and headed into the conference room where we would share all the information we had found individually. I walked in a found folders waiting for me and a pad of paper. I walked in and we began the sharing process.

"I got squat." Dean said first. "No one saw anything or they are not wanting to share." He said, plopping down. I could hear the grumbling thought running through his mind. _I hate leg work!_ I smirked and turned my attention to Patrick.

"I got the same thing. The scrubs are generic and are use by 15 different hospitals. I am having patrol officers check missing persons, but so far I got nothing." Patrick was also in a slum. I turned my attention to Sam.

"I got a lot of something's." He said. Debating how much he was going to reveal to the Detectives.

"The data base kicked out at least a dozen crimes matching this description." I looked at him calmly, waiting for his to continue.

"They stretch back over that past 50 years." My eyes went wide.

"The first killings happened in the 1950's. The guy was killed in police action." Sam said, looking me square in the eye.

"So what?" Morgan started. "We got ourselves a copy cat?" I shook my head slightly at Sam, he understood. We had to keep the possible possession part to ourselves. Morgan and Patrick had been through enough, adding a spirit might be too much.

"Looks like." Sam said.

"Great." Morgan said, rubbing his temples. "Let's break here. I have had enough for the day. We are all on call, so if the coroner or the CSI team finds anything of interest they will page all of us." Morgan walked out of the room without another word. I had no doubt that he was heading home to his wife and child. Patrick and Dean headed out to a bar, which left me and Sam to figure the rest of it out. We headed back to the Palace and up to our room. Sam pulled out his laptop and began researching our first killer. William Burdos.

Four hours later, we had the basics. William Burdos was an extremely wealthy, well educated young man in the 50's. His father had been a tycoon of sort in the oil industry. He was a bachelor and loved the life. There were pictures of him at parties, out to dinner with multiple beautiful young women. It seemed like he didn't have a private life. Then his father died and everything changed. Burdos disappeared. He was no longer a high roller. He bought a warehouse in the outskirts of Las Vegas, miles away from any kind of civilization. He spent most of his time and a fair amount of his money investing in the building. Then one-by-one, the women he had been seeing while his father was alive began to disappear. At first, when their bodies were found, it was just rape/murder. But, slowly the violence escalated. Burdos was suspected the whole time but there was nothing concrete linking him to the victims. Only the fact that they had all once dated him. The police set up a sting and he got caught in the trap. He was gunned down while trying to claim his 34th victim. His body was burned and cast to a southern wind, per request of his surviving family. The last victim he had been trying to take ended up pregnant with his child. So he had a lineage. The killings started up again 20 years later. Then 15, then 10. Each killer with the last name Burdos. Coincidence? I don't believe in them. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair.

"I am going for a swim." I told Sam. I needed to work out some of the stress and swimming seemed to be the best way of doing it. Sam nodded and continued to work. I walked out of the bathroom in my suit and found Sam still hunched over his laptop. I squeezed his shoulders and leaned down, engulfing him in a full body hug.

"You should considered giving it a rest for a little bit." I said, hugging him tighter. He sighed and reached around to run his hand up my smooth leg.

"The hot tub is a particularly nice." I smacked Sam's stomach playfully and grabbed a towel.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

I dove into the pool. God did it feel nice. The cool water rushed over my form as I swam laps. Half way through my laps I felt Sam enter the area. I looked up to find him lowering himself into the hot tub.

_Good boy._ I thought. I swam for at least an hour, then I joined Sam in the hot tub. God that felt even better. I was engulfed by liquid warmth. Only one thing could be better but we are not going to go into that. Anyway, as Sam and I sat in the hot tub, he just couldn't let something go.

"You really seem to know what you are doing." He said absently. I brought my head up from where it had been resting.

"I was a Field Investigator for the FBI, Sam. We went over this already." I said, not really wanting to delve deeper into my past. It was painful and dark.

"I know…. I know." Sam looked stressed about something.

"Sammy? What is bothering you so much?" I asked, facing him.

"It is just a side of you I know nothing about." He said playing with my hands. I cocked my head to the side.

"Sam?" He looked at me. "That is who I was." I paused straddling him.

"This is who I am." I kissed him. Not a needy kiss, but a reassuring one. One to tell him he had me for life. I pulled back and looked down at Sam. He still had his eyes closed.

"How did that go again?" he asked. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him again. He moaned against me. Which elected stares from the other hotel patrons. I smiled against his lips.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." Sam nodded and we headed up stairs. I will spare you the …. intimate details that took up the rest of our night. But our wake up call came at its usual time. We were up and in the shower before Dean was even conscious. By 0700 hours we were at the department drinking coffee and going over what we had found with the Detectives. Well, minus the part about the possible possession parts. We started by looking at the warehouse. According to the electric companies the warehouse was still functional. Dean, Sam and I would head there. And Morgan and Patrick would head to the most recent descendent of Burdos.

Dean drove us out to the warehouse that was literally a hundred miles from the department. It took us the better part of two hours to get there. We all locked and loaded. Silver bullets, holy water, rock salt shells, all things that could hurt a spirit without killing its host, minus the bullets. Those were a safety precaution. It was a typical military entrance, we cleared the building in no time flat. There was nothing there. Just a bunch of creepy rooms and in the top was the area where he watched everything unfolded, waiting until the time was right. Then he would make his move. Take what he wanted and discard them like trash. It infuriated me to no end. I wished on some level that I could give him a piece of my mind. Little did I know that my wish would be granted.

You'd think I would have learned to be careful what I wish for.

When we returned to the station it looked like there was a party going on. I found Morgan in the chaos.

"Morgan!!" I called out. He looked at me with happiness dancing across his face.

"What is all this about?!?" I shouted over the noise.

"We got him!!" Morgan shouted back. I raised an eyebrow. Morgan took my arm and led me into a quieter room.

"Patrick and I showed up at the address. Burdos engaged us in a firefight. We won." Morgan to a sip of his sparkling something and continued.

"After he was killed we searched the house and found video tapes and pictures of all the victims from the past 20 years. Granted the kid was too young to have done them all himself, which makes me think it was some kind of family thing. Passed down or something like that." I nodded. That left one thing to do. Salt and burn the body or whatever the spirit had attached to. I pulled Dean and Sam aside and gave them the news. We agreed that we would head out later that night.

The drive over to the warehouse was quiet. As things normally were before a burning or a battle for that matter, although we weren't expecting a battle. Unfortunately that was what we were going to get. We knew that he was cremated, so there was something else that was a part of him that needed to be torched. The best thing we figured was line every level with lighter fluid and salt then set the whole damn place ablaze. It seemed like the best thing to do. Besides, Dean liked to watch the pretty fire, and this was bound to be a big one. We had just finished the last level when something went wrong. There was a massive pulse that left me feeling disoriented and dizzy. I fumbled for my gun, pulling it out. I felt for the wall and leaned against it for support. My body was not liking whatever just happened. My best would be that it was an EMP thing for psychics. I felt the cold wall against my back and I slid down it, fighting the darkness that was quickly over taking my world.

"Sam?" I called out weakly. "Dean?" I could only hear muffled responses and then my world went dark.

The first thing I remember was the over whelming smell of lighter fluid and the feeling of cold steel in my hand. I jumped awake, and I mean literally jumped. I was up and leaning against the wall when my head threatened to pop off at the sudden movement. It was far past dark and all I could see were shapes, my feline vision had been hindered by the pulse. I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing. I took a moment to calm myself down. I had no idea where Sam or Dean were. Let alone where **we** actually were. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of extreme disorientation. I holstered my weapon and took a deep breath, attempting to organize my thoughts. It was a lot hard than it should have been. I heard a soft moan in the darkness close to me. I fell to my knees and crawled toward the sound. I felt the hand first, then up the shoulder and up the neck and to the face. I felt horribly disabled with my abilities on the slow recovery. I had to rely on my other senses to tell who this was. He moaned again.

"Dean?" I asked. He groaned in reply. I felt him tense up as he attempted to sit up.

"Slowly, slowly." I grabbed him around the waist and supported his neck.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, holding on to my shoulders for support when the dizziness over took him.

"A psychic pulse of so kind." I said.

"I think." I was not actually sure what happened.

"Sammy?" he asked.

"I haven't found him yet. The pulse disabled my extrasensory abilities." I said.

"Wonderful.." We sat there in the darkness just listening. Slowly my extra senses were coming back but very slowly. Dean and I heard another groan that was close by. I jumped toward it and landed hard on my side.

"Careful tiger." Dean said, grabbing my ankle.

"Sam?" I called out. I felt a foot and my heart jumped. I felt my way up his leg to his hip, over his stomach to his neck. I draped my body over his.

"Sammy?" I felt up his neck to his face. I felt soft air from his nose and mouth.

"Jay?" God his voice was a heaven send. I felt tears. Damn emotions.

"I'm here Sam." I stroked his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean took his hand roughly.

"Right here, kiddo." Dean said, reaching for Sam's hand.

"We need to get out of here." Sam said, fear gripping his voice.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Dean said. We helped Sam up. I could see small amounts at this point. Only shapes, nothing in detail. But I could tell a door from a window and up from down. That was about it. We headed slowly out. Dean's hand on my shoulder, Sam's hand on Dean's shoulder. We made our way toward the first door I found. My brain was still a little fuzzy, so all the time I spent memorizing the plans for the warehouse was of no good. We reached the door and when I touched the door the back of my neck began to tingle.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

We stood in the doorway of a large room, thanks to my feline vision and some light from Dean's flash light, I was able to make out the details of the room. One door on each of the three remaining walls of the room.

_Four doors?_ I wondered. In the center was a large drain. I heard a thud and then the sound of a heavy body hitting the concrete. Before I could swing my gun around, someone seized my arms and pulled me roughly against their body. One arm snaked around my waist, cuffing my wrists together. With a quick movement I was disarmed. I recognized that technique immediately. Sammy. Sam was not himself, of course I realized that too late.

"Sam, honey, if you wanted to play, we really should wait until we get back to the hotel." I tried to get a rise out of him. A growl rose from Sam's chest, vibrating mine. That growl was not human.

"Sammy?" the nickname left my lips in a barely audible whisper. Then I was slammed in to the wall; a painful sound escaped me. Possessed Sam grabbed my messy bun and yanked backward hard enough to elect a yelp from me. Possessed Sam licked from the base of my neck to my jaw, then the tongue traced my set jaw line. I felt a slight pinch about an inch below my ear. I felt a foreign warmth invade my body, a drug. Was the only conclusion. I began to struggle, both against Sam and against the drug. It was a losing battle either way. Somewhere Sam knew all my strengths, and even worse, all my weaknesses. Possessed Sam hissed in pleasure at my squirming. Then he shoved against me hard, tsking.

"I have been watching you, Jinn." The thing used my middle name as if it was title. The fact that something from the unnatural world knew that name was disturbing enough.

"I wanted to see how you would do in my game." Possessed Sam spun me around, grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall again. My head cracked against the concrete, I threw both hands forward in an effort to get free. My fists slammed into Sam's chest and the thing barely flinched. He looked at me confused. I should not have had that much power with a drug in my system. Too his surprise, I was winning the battle against the drug. He pulled out another syringe, I reached up and grabbed his forearm, trying hard to keep it away from my neck. Ultimately I lost and the needle plunged into the exact same spot. I cried out and he depressed the plunger quickly before I could gather my strength, now what invaded my veins was stinging hot. I began to squirm again, electing another hiss of pleasure. Posses Sam shoved himself against me, to my horror he was …. excited. I grabbed at his arm that was holding me against the wall, in an attempt to get loose but the drug was already taking a toll. I was losing strength, fast. Sam blinked and his eyes were no longer his, they were black, solid black.

"Relax love. It won't kill you. It will just knock you out long enough for me to set everything up." Possessed Sam closed his eyes and pushed a rough kiss on my lips, He bit my lower lip causing it to bleed. He pulled back and licked my blood off his lips.

"Mmmmmmm." It said, tasting my blood.

"Ambrosia." It kissed me again.

_Sam? Sammy?_ I called out to him. He had to in there somewhere. _Sammy, I know you are in there somewhere. Listen to me, you are stronger than this thing. Help us. Don't let it kill us. _My world went black and all I felt was cold.

"Jay?" The voice was distance, like someone was calling to me threw a bubble or something of the watery element.

"Jay?!?" There it was again, but this time it was louder. I felt someone shaking me gently and checking my pulse. I moved to push the person, well, I hoped it was a person, away and a groan escaped my lips.

"Thank God!!" The voice said after my movement.

_Dean._ I concluded. My head was pounding.

_Wonderful._ I kept my eyes closed, the last thing I needed was to add searing light to a pound headache, the was a recipe for unpleasantness.

"Light?" I asked, my voice sounded like I had been asleep for months.

"None," Dean replied. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a whole new kind of darkness.

"What…" I was still incredibly disoriented.

"Sam hit me from behind. I am pretty sure he doped you up big time." I nodded slowly, feeling the strands of my hair grind into the back of my skull. I was on a cold solid ground. I moved to rub my head and pulled Dean off balance and on top of me. I let out a small cry of pain. He immediately propped himself up on his forearms, leaving my elbow beside his face. I could feel his stubble on my arm.

"We're handcuffed together." He said. I grunted in response.

"Greeting Participants." Sam's voice boomed into the room and bounced off the respective walls. Yet there was something behind Sam's voice, something sinister, something dark and evil. Something like the voice I had heard in my dream.

"Welcome to my play house." I remained on the floor, pinpointing all the speakers as well as red blinking lights.

_The cameras._ I concluded. I moved Dean's head so that he could see what I saw. He nodded once he realized what I was pointing out. We knew the bastard taped things, but I had only speculated that he would actually watch while everything was unfolding. From the intelligence we had gathered, while this guys was alive, he had billions of dollars to spend. So he spent it by making this place buckets of fun. He had begun by taking random people and putting them through a series of grueling tests to prove they were worthy of living, but the ultimate out come was death. He killed all of his victims. There was no way to win this 'game'. I knew it. Dean knew it. All we had to do was get to Sam and send the spirit, demon thing to hell where it or he belonged.

Should be easy ……. right?


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

"You are in a large room with four doors." Sam's voice again commanded my attention as well as a vibrating pain that shot through my brain.

"Pick a door. There is only one way to the exit. You have 24 hours to find your way out. Of you do, you may go free. If you don't, well…. then I reserve the right to do with you as I please." There was an evil chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. I had seen the pictures of his original victims. And I had seen, in person, what he did to women. Dean and I looked at each other.

_24 hours?_ Dean leaned down, close to my ear.

"What supplies do you need to send this bastard to hell?" His voice was barely audible.

"I just need to get my hands on Sam." I growled. Dean nodded and we got up. My head swam. The drug was still effecting my system. My knees gave out and Dean caught me before I hit the ground. His arms wrapped around my waist and the hand that was handcuffed to mine supported my neck and I had grabbed his upper arm with my uncuffed hand. He lowered me to the ground. It was an awkward position to say the least.

"This time get up slowly." He said.

"Thanks." I said. First I sat up and waited for the laps my brain was doing in a pool to stop. Then I kneeled, Dean watching me very carefully. He reminded me of John, too much. I licked my lips and my tongue got flacks of dried blood on it. I made a face and spit. I wiped my lips with the back of my palm, making sure I got everything.

"What the hell did he dope you with?" Dean wondered. I looked up at Dean, reaching for his hand so he could help me the rest of the way up.

"Whatever it was, I am sure it could have taken down a fucking Elephant." I said.

"Alright." Dean said, not understand what I was saying. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see what is behind door number one." I said, we walked to one of the doors. It was open, I pushed on it and I felt tension. Instincts kicked in and I stopped, frozen in place. Tension meant wire, wire meant trap. I reached out with my sense, but my mind was still fuzzy. All I got was danger.

"What?" Dean asked, getting uncomfortably close to me.

"Danger." I said.

"Door number two?" I asked, Dean led the way this time. Dean hit the door first. The knob turned and Dean attempted to push through it. He got quite a surprise when his face smashed into the door. He recoiled and cursed; he had broken his nose. He made a move to run at the door when I grabbed his arms. I made the 'NO' sign and went to the door. I positioned myself squarely in front of it and kicked. The door shattered and the dim light in the room showed us horror. The room was full of spikes, big spikes meant for one thing. Impaling someone stupid enough to charge the door. I looked back at Dean who looked horrified. He mouthed 'Oops' to me and shrugged.

_Dean, we have to be careful. We have seen what this guy can do and has done. Follow my lead and don't do anything impulsive._ I sent, deciding that communicating telepathically would be safer. Dean nodded.

_Door number three?_ He asked. I nodded and we moved over to it. I place my hands on it and sensed as best I could. Nothing. I pushed gently on the door and it swung open in the creepiest fashion. It seemed like the hinges had not been oiled in years and made a horrible screeching sound as it opened. I shivered at the sound. I ran my uncuffed hand along the doorframe searching for wires. Still nothing. I pulled gently with my cuffed hand and we moved through the door. Lights came on, motion censored. The room was covered with blood spatter and chunks of something everywhere. I heard Dean gag. I felt the same but I had to focus. Our lives depended on my ability to stay alert. I looked over the floor. Dried pools of blood covered it. I had a feeling I knew where we were, I kept seeing flashes of it, this is were most of this sick bastards victims died. There were three more doors.

_A guessing game._ We walked over to the first door, it was open. I pushed gently and it swung open effortlessly. The smell of rotting corpses made me stumble back into Dean. I looked in the room to find bodies piles three high and the walls had been covered with rock climbing rocks. I closed the door and saw a flash of the nurse, his most recent victim. She had completed her task and he had brutally raped and murdered her. I shivered involuntarily, Goosebumps racking my skin. Dean looked at me, worry written all over his face.

_I'm fine._ I sent. He gave me the same look John use to when he knew I was lying.

_I'm worried. All I keep seeing are those photos and that poor nurse. Not to mention the flashes of all his victims. _I sent. Dean nodded and gripped my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. It worked a little bit. Of course that was until I heard Sam's possessed voice over the speakers.

"Tick, Tock kids." It said. I flipped the camera off and began moving again.

"Is that an offer, young one. I can see your Sammy's memories." I froze in place. Dean urged me to keep going.

_Don't give him anything, no satisfaction._ Dean's thought echoed through my head. I nodded briefly and we kept moving. Suddenly there was a clinking sound, like the wheels of a machine kicking in. The floor underneath us moved suddenly, lurching. I grabbed Dean's hand and ran for the nearest wall. There were rocks screwed into the wall. I began to climb.

_Follow my lead!_ I didn't mean to shout it, but I made Dean flinch none the less.

_What the hell is happening?_ Dean asked, climbing beside me.

_In about three seconds, we won't have a floor to stand on!_ Dean looked down as the floor opened up, it looked like a giant toothless beast of legend yawning.

"FUCK!!" Dean shouted as the floor dropped out from under us. I looked around frantically as the walls began to shake. There was a hole in the ceiling.

_Dean!! The ceiling!!_ I sent, he looked up and saw the hole. We began climbing as the walls started moving in on us. Once we reached the ceiling I had just gotten a grip on a large rock when Dean lost his grip. I cried out in pain as his weight pulled at me, threatening to dislocate my shoulder.

"DEAN!!" I cried out, my voice in strangled pain. I watched as Dean punched a hole in the wall and relieve me of holding his weight. We had no time, the walls were moving faster.

"YOU FIRST!!" I shouted. Dean climbed over me and through the hole. I used the walls that were quickly closing in to hold myself stead as Dean finished pulling himself through the hole. I felt his vice grip close around my wrist and yank me through the hole. The puff of air from the walls closing threw us off balance and we toppled over, landing in an awkward position. We seemed to be finding ourselves in these positions on a regular basis.

"Thanks." I breathed. Dean nodded, struggling to control his breathing.

"You too." He said. I nodded in reply. I took the time to look around. Three more doors.

"God Damnit!!" I cursed. Dean looked around. He shook his head.

_He's leading us. _I stated. Dean nodded.

_I've noticed._ He motioned vaguely to the hole in the floor. I let out a sigh and we moved to get up. Of course we should have untangled our legs first, but I guess we were more comfortable on the floor because we toppled over, this time I was on the floor and Dean was awkwardly on top of me.

_We've got to stop meeting like this._ He sent. I smiled and laughed a little. The drug was starting to leave my system and I was remembering the lay out of the place. Leave it to Dean to joke in times like these.

_There are three more floors, then the small tower room where Sam should be._ I sent, Dean nodded and we slowly got up. I stood completely still and reached out with my extra senses. Briefly touching the mind of the psycho who was currently possessing my love. It was not pretty. It was dark and sinister beyond words, beyond comprehension. I shivered as I pulled my extra senses back in.

_I know where to go._ I said, Dean made a motion with his hand that said 'After you'. I walked forward, ignoring all the other doors and went straight for the hidden one in the very back of the room. I positioned myself squarely in front of it and kicked with all my strength. The door shattered into millions of little pieces. I held the shield around me and Dean until the sharp splinters had stopped falling. I tugged with my cuffed hand and Dean got the idea. We bolted up the stairs, all the way to the tower room. Dean kicked the door in this time and it flew of the hinges. I looked at Dean, impressed. He had learned to channel his aggression.

We looked around the room. Monitors sat in nice rooms, five TV's for each level. There was a single microphone in the center of the desk. There was a gun rack that held all sorts of weapons. But no Sammy.

"Shit." I said out load. "He must have felt us coming." Dean looked at me with horror written in his expression.

"You mean this thing could be using Sam's psychic abilities to stay one step ahead of us?" Dean asked as he walked over to the weapons and retrieved our weapons. He grabbed a handcuff key and uncuffed our wrists. He put the cuff into the case and put the case on his belt.

"Might come in handy." He said, though he really didn't need to explain.

"That is possible." I said, accepting my guns. I pulled my shoulder holsters on and checked my weapons, making sure the bastard had not done anything too them.

"And?" Dean knew there was more to my statement.

"Or this guy was psychic to begin with." I stated. Dean looked at me and knew at once that this was going to be an all out battle for Sam's life. Only problem was, Dean was use to shooting things that pissed him off. And this guy had definitely done that. Yet since he was inside Sam, Dean felt somewhat useless.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. I loaded my guns and clicked to safeties on, loading them into my shoulder holsters.

"Whatever we can, Dean." I said. "Whatever we can."


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Dean and I knew that Sam was somewhere in the building. This guy could not stand to lose. He flat out refused to lose. So he would be somewhere, waiting for us. But where was the question. The guy inside him had found a way to block my sensing, so I had no idea where they were. That was a bigger problem than I knew. Dean and I started a methodical search of the entire compound. It was to best idea we could come up with.

We were on the forth floor when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I froze mid movement. Dean ran into me and was knocked off balance.

"Jesus, Jay! You have got to stop with this whole freeze like a cat thing. I don't function that way!" I turned around quickly and covered Dean's mouth.

_He's here._ I sent, Dean nodded.

_Where?_ He asked.

_Right behind you._ The voice invaded our heads. Dean turned around and was met with Sam's hard fist. Dean spun off balance and I kicked Sam square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. I grabbed Dean and urged him to run. We took off. There was no way we could take Sam on while he made the rules. I heard a shot ring out and felt a white hot pain in my shoulder. I hit the ground and rolled over instinctively. I saw Sam fast approaching.

"RUN DEAN!!" I shouted. Dean looked from me to Sam and took off, cursing the whole time. Possessed Sam looked down at me, his normal Beretta M92F. I was gripping my shoulder trying hard to stop the bleeding. Possessed Sam reached down and grabbed my wounded shoulder, dragging me to my feet. I cried out in pain and there was a brief flash of my Sammy. That was it. Me or Dean in pain would help Sam fight.

"I will find him." Possessed Sam was back.

"Like hell, Burdos." I spat. A wolfish grin slipped across Sam's face. He squeezed my shoulder hard and I stifled a cry. I knew I could not give him the satisfaction he wanted. It was the cries of pain that got him off. If I didn't scream, he would loose interest in me and maybe go looking for Dean.

"I have just the place for you." He said. An icy finger drew a line down my back. I didn't like the sound of that. He dragged me down to the third floor and into a secret room. In that room awaited horror. Once we crossed the threshold, I was slammed by multiple visions. This was Burdos' personal torture chamber. The victims that had not died on the first floor, died here. I saw pleading faces, heard cries of pain and felt horror, terror. I felt how it was intoxicating for him. I knew where I was going. On the exam table, chained to it to be exact. It was quite a struggle, but once again, Sam's body was far stronger than my own. I found myself chained to the cold steel in an 'X'. The chains were just long enough that I could struggle, but even with all my strength, the chains wouldn't break.

"There now, pet. Isn't that comfortable?" he asked, stroking my hair. I thrashed and spat at him.

"I am not your pet." I growled. He smiled the wolfish grin again.

"Well, aren't you feisty." He purred. "I will enjoy taming you." Another icy finger drew a line down my spine. I kept my face in its poker position while inside I panicked. He intended to have Dean and me for days before he killed us, possibly weeks. That thought terrified me beyond mere words.

"Now, I must go find the other one." He stated, closing the heavy door behind him.

I don't know how long he was gone, but I know how long it felt like. The room was pure white, no clock, no windows. Just that damn door and a camera. I had given up struggling with the thick chains hours ago, or at least it felt like hours ago. I heard a click and turned to the door. I watched as an unconscious Dean was thrown into the room by a bloodied up Possessed Sam. Dean's body just rolled and came to a stop close to me. Possessed Sam put his tools down on one of the near by tables. I watched silently as he grabbed Dean and hauled him over to the chains on the wall. He chained Dean to the wall in an 'X'. I waited for Possessed Sam to leave the room to undoubtedly clean up.

_Dean?_ I sent. _Dean?_ I keep calling his name until he stirred and pulled against the chains. Upon realizing that he was chained to a wall his eyes shot open. He began to struggle uselessly.

_DEAN!_ I got his attention. He looked at me.

"Jesus, are you alright?" he was looking at the dried blood on my shoulder and on the table in a small pool around my shoulder.

_I'm fine. Stop struggling. It is no use. I've tried. We have to conserve our strength. This depossession is going to take a lot out of me. I need you to focus on getting free. Do you still have that paper clip on your wristband?_ I asked. He nodded. _Good. Focus on getting free. I know that he will come to me first. He ….. has more fun with women. Whatever happens, get free and knock him out._ Dean nodded again and began reaching for the paper clip. He had learned after being handcuffed to a police car that he needed to start carrying paper clips with him. He had three in each pocket, five in various places in his jacket and two somewhere in his wristband. We heard the door click open and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that what ever happened was going to hurt. I watched as Possessed Sam entered the room.

He was in a butcher's outfit, kind of. His had the apron on, the black slick ones. His shaggy hair had been slicked back, one strand rebelling and staying in his face. Giving him an eerie look. He kind of reminded me of Hannibal Lector. I had read all the books with in college. Thought Hannibal had been a fictional character, he was fascinating character to profile. I did that often, found books with unusual characters and profile them. It had been good practice. Possessed Sam's eyes where now solid black instead of the usual jade green. He turned to me and I did my best not to jump. He paid no mind to Dean, assuming that Dean was still unconscious.

_Dean, dropped your head. I don't want you seeing this._ I sent, guarding our conversation from Possessed Sam. I felt Dean panic a little and then did as I asked. I knew this was going to get ugly and I knew that it was going to be a while until Dean was free. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Preparing?" came Burdos' voice. I opened my eyes to find him standing over me, stroking my hair again. I looked at him with all the defiance I could muster.

"Nothing will prepare you for this." He said coldly, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me roughly into a kiss that made the spilt in my lips burst open again. My mouth was flooded with the taste of copper and I knew that it had begun.


	8. Chapter VII

**WARNING!! TORTURE SCENE!! **

**Chapter VII**

What happened next is something I will never forget and Sam with never remember, thankfully. Burdos had completely blocked Sam out, walled him up in a corner of his own mind. I stole a quick glance at Dean while Burdos' back was turned. Dean's head was bowed and his eyes shut. I could tell the was focusing desperately on the task at hand. Getting free.

I looked back and Burdos' as he was looking threw his tools. He turned back around to me, bearing a pair of medical scissors. I kept my poker face on, but I knew all too well what was coming. I felt the cold steel cutting away at my clothes. Burdos cut away my pants and shirt with an almost delicate precession. His fingers running up my exposed skin. I lay there in my bra and underwear. He left those on, for now. He brought his little worktable closer to him, so he would not have to keep turning around. The steel underneath me was beginning to warm up. Despite the chill in the room, I still radiated heat. Burdos' hands were freezing when he first touched my stomach. I jumped a little, not expecting his freezing hands to touch me with such a gentle caress. I saw the gleam of a scalpel in his hands and mentally prepared my self.

No matter how much training I had in the past, nothing could have prepared me for this. He drew small lines in the flesh of my stomach. It was like a frozen needle being drawn through my skin. I felt the warmth of my blood spreading over my skin, dripping to the metal table. I watched in horror and he removed a strip of my skin and ate it. Then he leaned down and drank some of my blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried desperately to ignore his tongue licking at the fresh wound. He did this three more times, creating four cuts diagonally across my stomach. I felt the tears of pain running down the side of my face, making a small sound only I could hear as they hit the table. I looked up at the stark white ceiling, blinking several times, attempting to clear my vision.

"Better than mother's milk." Said Burdos. I knew Dean wanted to know what was going on, but he respected my wishes.

_Dean._ I said. I saw Dean's head nod slightly.

_He has blocked Sam. Walled him up deep in his own subconscious._ I stated.

_Bastard. How do you know?_ He asked.

_I can't sense Sam anymore._ I stated matter-of-factly. Dean shivered. I was brought back to reality when I felt a deep twinge of pain. I grunted as I looked for Burdos. He was at my shoulder, digging out the bullet.

"Glad to see you are still with me." He stated, the voice didn't even sound like Sam anymore.

"Most people would have passed out after that." There was a song in his head and he started to hum it to himself. I felt it when the bullet was removed, when the blood started to flow again. I was starting to loose strength. All this blood loose was going to make the depossession even more difficult.

"Now comes the fun." Burdos said, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's see if I can get a little bit of that wild out of you." I knew what was coming next and I prayed that Dean would get free before Burdos got that far. I looked over at Dean and found one of his hands free.

_Almost there._ He sent. I took a deep breath. I felt Burdos' fingers running up my thighs and over my hips. He was hungry for this, he wanted it more than I can explain. I heard the click of Dean's second handcuff. I watched him dropped to the floor and work on both of the ankle cuffs at once. Boy's got talent.

_Hang on, Jay. I won't let him have you. Not like that._ Dean knew what Burdos was going to do. I felt Burdos' hands ghost over the four gouges in my stomach, over my breasts and up my arms. His fingers intertwined with mine. He leaned down, our lips barely touching.

"I won't be gentle. Not like your Sammy. You will not enjoy this. This will not be over quickly." I felt Burdos, start to climb on the table, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Yeah." I heard Dean's voice.

"That's because it will never start." Dean aimed a punch square at Burdos' jaw line, hitting him in the sweet spot. Burdos flew across the room and hit the wall. He was out cold. I let out a sob of relief. Dean went over and searched his pockets, finding the key. He unlocked me. Then he took Sam's body and chained it to the wall where he had been. I spotted Sam jacket in the corner of the room, laying in a crumpled mess. I picked it up and wrapped myself in it. The bottom of the jacket falling to my knees. Sam's smell invaded me. I went over and placed my hand over Sam's heart. His eyes hot open and I was greeted with pure black. Blacker than the night sky. I resisted the urge to punch him. I knew Sam was already going to be hurting from the punch that Dean had landed with expert precession and the fight that they had undoubtedly had when Burdos caught up with Dean somewhere in this Hellhole. I prepared myself, searching for a trace of Sam. It was hard to find in all the darkness. But there is was a small light, deep in the darkness. A jade green blinking light.

_Sam?_ I called out. The light blinked once. I reached out and grabbed a hold of that light, that warmth, his love for me and for Dean.

_Hold on to me, Sammy._ I sent. The light blinked once again. I opened my eyes and looked deep into the cold dark of Burdos' eyes.

"I won't be gentle. You will not enjoy this. This will not be over quickly." I spat his words back at him. I dug my hand in to the Manipura Chakra, which is where most possessors root the possession. I used my magick to make my hand non-corporal. I watched as Burdos arched off the wall, fighting against the chains. Dean watched in wonder. I keep my left hand over Sam's heart, clinging to that small light that was Sam. I forced my hand into Sam's body, ignore the cries of pain that escaped his throat that sounded more like a dying animal than a human. I reached in until I found Burdos. His energy was unique and foreign is Sam's body. I was like black tar. I gripped the center of it. The center felt like a hard steel, spiked ball that had been in a freezer. I began to pull the ball out, its roots being torn from their hold in Sam's body. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead and body. I pulled and pulled, using all the strength I had left in me. Sam's body arched completely off the wall, the final root of Burdos giving in. I won, pulling the ball free of Sam. Sam's body slumped down, hanging limply from the chains in the wall. The dark tar like tentacles wrapping themselves around my arm. I heard Dean cry out in shock and heard him take a few steps back.

_Sam? Sammy? You can come out now. _I felt Sam's warmth spreading through out his limp body. Suddenly Sam gasped in a lung full of air. Dean rushed forward, gripping Sam and placing his hands on either side of Sam's face.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was flooded with confusion. I felt the evil trying to take root in me. I held my right hand up, looking at the evil I held in my hand.

"_Ashes to Ashes, _

_Spirit to Spirit. _

_Take this Soul, _

_Banish this Evil_."

I said the incantation three times. The ball in my hands heating up, with a cry of pure pain the ball blew up, sending me flying into a wall.

"JAY!!" Sam and Dean cried out. They rushed over to me.

"Take that you bastard." I breathed. Dean let out a laugh and Sam made a confused sound. They helped me up and laid me back down on the table. It was time for clean up. Sam cleaned my wounds while Dean took care of his own. I lost feeling in the last three fingers of my right hand, due to send Burdos to Hell. Sam hand cleaned out the cuts on my hand and wrapped it. He was clean out the gashes on my stomach when he finally spoke up.

"Did I do this?" he asked, pain in his eyes.

"No," I whispered. I was out of strength and almost out of energy.

"He did this. Burdos did this." I said. Sam wrapped up the gashes and helped me stand up. He put my shoes back on for me, then helped me off the table.

"But he was in my body." Sam said.

"Calm down, dude. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Dean said, slapping Sam on the back. Sam winced a little, there was probably a bruise back there. We all knew he was referring to the time when the demon that had possessed Meg bound herself to Sam.

"Your turn." I said, referring to the cut on Sam's cheek. I cleaned the wound and placed three butterfly bandages over it, closing it.

"Come on." Dean said. "Let's finished the job." We all couldn't agree more.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said, gathering my weapons. Sam wrapped one arm around me and I leaned into him. His warmth comforted me. He was my Sammy again. Dean led a line of gas out of the building and he threw the can back into the build.

"Take this, you mother fucker." Dean said, dropping a bunch of matches onto the line. The fire took off, racing down the line. Dean, Sam and I headed back to the car, stopping long enough to watched the building exploded and collapse in on itself.

"Come on." I said, urge Sam toward the car.

"Let's go home." Sam put me in the backseat so I could lay down and meditate. He sat up front with Dean, who took off like a rocket toward our home in Oregon. I felt him glance back at me a few times.

"What is she doing?" I heard him ask. Sam looked back at me. My hands over the gouges in my stomach.

"She is growing new skin." He answered. I heard Dean make a sound that could be interpreted as 'EW!' I smiled to myself and thought of home.

**THE END**

…**For Now…**


End file.
